Love's A Battlefield
by RosalieM
Summary: Bella battles over Edward and Jacob, while struggling with having a baby.
1. Chapter 1

About three things I was absolutely sure of First, Edward Cullen was a vampire. Second, I was deeply and irrevocably in love with him. And third, a part of him, and I wasn't sure how dominant that part was thirsted for my blood.

It all started it with those three sentences. I wasn't sure what it was, but part of me had said that he was dangerous. But, the rest of me felt like I couldn't live without him. His face, his hair, his voice, his body, his being. His soft, tender kisses left me feeling dizzy and breathless, but yet I thirsted for more. His muscular body, his soft hair, and his golden eyes right before a hunt. I loved him, but a small part of me said stay away Bella, but what was I to do I loved Edward, and I was carrying his child.

I know that I needed to tell Edward, but what would happen when Jacob found out? Edward and Jacob are just beginning to get along after fighting against and beside each other. Jacob was so pissed when he heard that Edward and I were getting married, but now how will he react? Sometimes I just didn't understand Jacob or Edward for that matter. I love Edward, but I love Jacob, but I'm married to Edward. Jacob, just the name gave me tingles. His warm body, his gentle arms, his will to protect me.

"Bella, are you feeling alright," Edward's concerned voice brought me out of my trance, and back to the reality that I needed to face.

"No. Actually there is something I need to tell you. I'm pregnant."

Edward's face was stiff and unreadable. I hated that. Just then the sound of a wolf's howl and breaking glass disturbed the silence.

"How could you do this Bella," Jacob growled. "You broke the treaty, Cullen."


	2. Chapter 2

It was like a slow motion movie. Jacob launched across the table at Edward, but Edward was well trained and was able to easily leap out of the way; causing Jacob to smash against the granite counters and gash his back. With a snarl of fury Jacob leapt at Edward, but this time he was able to catch part of Edward's cheek leaving a deep gash. All of a sudden Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmet came out of nowhere along with the rest of Jacob's pack. Within seconds it was a full out war: Cullens vs Quillete werewolves. Blood, fur, and flesh stained the carpet. How could I have been so stupid? I knew I had to step in and stop the madness sometime, so I screamed. Yes, I screamed. As dumb as it sounds it worked. All heads turned towards me.

"Look, I'm pregnant, but I don't think that that breaks the treaty. I wasn't hurt in any way, and no one crossed onto anyone's boundaries without permission."

"Bella, I refuse to let you have this bloodsucker's baby," shouted Jacob.

"Jacob, I love you." Crap! Quick Bella think of something else to say.

"But, this is my baby, and I'm going to keep it."

God bless Esme and Carlisle. They happened to enter the room and bring a feeling of peace.

"I think that if Bella is pregnant that she should lie down and be examined by Carlisle. We can discuss this later. Jacob if you and your pack would like to go clean up I'd be happy to serve you all breakfast."

"Bella, I've got some bad news. You're four months into your pregnancy."

"What! That's impossible."

"Well, actually it is. There have been cases or legends of this happening. I'll leave you to rest, and when you're ready Alice wanted to talk to you. I need to go talk to Edward."

How could this happen? I just found out that I was pregnant two days ago, and now I'm really four months pregnant.

"Bella? Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Yah, sure Jake."

"I, I'm sorry. I guess I just over reacted. I guess it was an impulse, ya know."

"Yah, I understand."

" Bella? What did you mean when you said that you loved me?"

"I guess it was just an impulse you know."

"Really?"

Jacob leaned down and gently kisses me on the lips, and I kissed him back. What was supposed to be a short kiss turned into a long kiss, and I knew that I loved Jacob as much if not more than Edward.

"Am I interrupting something?" Edward's icy voice penetrated my joy.


	3. Chapter 3

"Edward! I-I." I couldn't help myself I was so confused I just burst into tears.

"Jacob, I think it would be best if you left Bella and me alone now." Edward was so mad. I knew that it took all his strength to keep from hurting Jacob.

"Edward, I'm so sorry. I just I-I-I love him too."

"Bella, I know that you are in love with both Jacob and I. And I want you to know that I love you, and if being with Jacob makes you happy than you should be with him. But, you are having a baby now and according to Carlisle the baby is due in two weeks. Before you say anything your pregnancy is different because it's half vampire and half human, and it is surviving on your blood which causes the human part to grow very rapidly. Carlisle wanted me to tell you that you are having a girl and that you'll be staying here for the next two weeks, no matter what your arrangements with Jacob. Oh, and Alice would like to see you."

Edward, Jacob, Edward, Jacob. Which one should I choose? I loved them both so much, but I should pick Edward because we're married and having a child, although we could get a divorce. NO! Bella, don't think that you love Edward. But Jacob, he will always love me no matter what. And I am having a daughter. What will I name her? Will she have my hair, or my eyes?

"Bella?"

"Alice! I'm so glad to see you. I have so much to talk about."

"Not now Bella. I need to tell you something. Your baby is going to kill you; you have to get rid of it."

"Alice! No! How could you say such a thing?"

"Bella, listen to me that baby will kill you; I have seen it. You have to get rid of it. Look I don't want to argue. Come on, I want to show you something. I have a surprise for you and Edward."

What seemed like hours were really only minutes. Alice was leading me through the thick, mossy forest. Deep within the jungle of greenery there was a stone cottage. It was small, but cozy looking, and it reminded me of my baby when I saw the light blue walls of the guest room.

"Esme and I have been renovating it for you and Edward. We thought you would want some privacy for a while."

"Oh." I was speechless. This is what Alice and Esme had been working on for the past two weeks, and now Edward and I were having a child that we have to get rid of, and we're having problems with our marriage.

"Everything of yours has been moved, and you'll find some special things in your closet."

"Thanks Alice."

"Bella?"

As soon as Alice had left Jacob came out from behind a big oak.

"Jacob, what are you doing here?"

"Bella, I'm sorry, but this love triangle between you, Edward, and I needs to stop. You're married to Edward, and you are having a child with Edward. Bella, I love you, but I'm leaving. Good bye, Bella."


	4. Chapter 4

As if my day could have gotten worse. The steady beat of rain fell on the lush canopy of the green forest. I love Alice, but she couldn't have picked a better day to dress me in a white blouse with tight denim skinny jeans, so of course by the time I got back to the Cullen's…er my in-laws house, my clothes were not only soaking wet, but they were stuck to me like glue. But, luckily Alice had already laid out a pair of blue pajamas with stars, and my classic Phoenix Suns slippers, not to mention a package of Snickers.

….3 hours later….

"Edward! Bring me some hotdogs, no bun….wait bun, ummm no never mind put the bun on. Oh, hey and some Pepsi, oh and maybe some of those Girl Scout Cookies!" Man was I eating a lot lately-oh well my baby needs her strength.

"Wow, you think you have enough food? The U-Haul truck should be arriving with some more twinkies, the three dozen we bought yesterday ran out about two hours ago."

"Shut-up! You know that women need food when they're pregnant! Uhhh, Edward you can be such a…." before I could say another word Edward leaned down and gently kissed me.

….2 hours later….

"NO, NO, NO!"

"Bella, Bella, wake-up! It's ok; you just had a bad dream, that's all."

"Edward, I had the worst dream. First, these giant twinkies were chasing me, then I tripped over a hotdog and landed in a tornado with a black dog named Toto. On my left there was a baby with red eyes who was laughing and pointing down to a pool of blood, and on my right there was a beautiful baby with bright blue eyes who had an almost angelic glow about her, and she was was pointing up. Oh Edward it was horrifying."

Bella burst into tears."Shhhh, it's alright Bella, it was just a weird dream, Carlisle says that's normal. Alice has a surprise for you. I need talk to Carlisle."


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

I realize that this isn't chapter 5, but I just wanted to say that unless I get 5 reviews from 5 different people than I won't continue Love's A Battlefield! I don't care if they're good or bad-just please review!

**PLEASE REVIEW**

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

Ok, so I don't really like this story so I'm writing a new story and it will be a Twilight story, so please check it out and also please check out my friend starsandwingsforever and I's account its taylorfanatics, and also her account starsandwingsforever. Thanks! Hope you like the next story! :)


End file.
